Una navidad para nosotros
by Nai SD
Summary: Luego de 6 años .. Sere regresa a Tokio a pasar la navidad con su familia ... Pero no regresa sola .. Sino que con su hijita de soltera ... Y a ambas les espera una gran sorpresa!
1. Chapter 1

*...*

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS**

*...*

Estábamos yo y mi hija solitas en la casa de mis padres ... Esa casona que hacía poco más de 6 años que no visitaba ... Si la misma que fue mi hermosa casa durante 18 largos años ... Había vivido tres cuartos de mi vida allí... Me traía muchos recuerdos algunos lindos y otros no tantos ...

...En fin me distraje y no conté lo que tenía que contar , Me llamó Serena Tsukino .. Tengo 24 años de los cuales estoy orgullosa ... Y una niñita , mi niñita , mi pequeña Rini ... El fruto de un amor prohibido ... El mismo amor que me alejó por seis largos años de mi hogar ... ( recordando esto le cayó una lagrima ) .. Mi niña , mi razón de levantarme cada mañana , la que me dio fuerza para seguir adelante mi pequeño ángel !

Basta de sentimentalismos , centrémonos en mis problemas , es noche buena , hace dos días que regresé a Tokio , e iba a ser la primera navidad que mi pequeña Rini iba a pasar con su familia , va mi familia , sus abuelos y resulta que los muy estúpidos la arruinaron , bueno bueno en realidad fue un mal entendido , que a mi y a Rini nos va a costar muy caro , otro navidad solas , sí solo yo y ella

Bueno tampoco es tan malo ... Siempre las pasamos solas , lo único que me preocupa es que mi Rini estaba entusiasmada , Antes de ayer yo se las precente a mi familia , la abuela le prometió cocinarle unos ricos pan dulces y bueno pobrecita me da lastima ... Pero yo la irrepetible Serena Tsukino le cocinaré a mi hija síííí ! Ummm soy bipolar recién lloraba de tristeza y ahora estoy más feliz que un niño con chiche nuevo ... Jajajaja ... Me rió de mi misma así soy yo ... A veces pienso que Rini no es mi hija ... Ella es muy diferente a mí , es ordenada , prolija , cuidadosa, inteligente etc. , Snif , ( suspiro ) por más que por fuera sea igualita a mí por dentro es igual a su papi !

Mientras amasó les cuento un poco de su " papi " para empezar se han dado cuenta que soy madre soltera , eso se debe a : es una larga historia pero voy a tratar de resumirla ... Cuando solo tenía 16 años me enamoré perdidamente de un joven cuatro años mayor que yo , era guapo , gentil , caballeroso , y sobre todo muy inteligente ... El sueño de toda chica ... Anqué yo intente varias veces demostrárselo , él parecía no darse cuenta, vivíamos peleando ... Pero un día todo cambio él me confeso su amor hacía mí ... Fue lo más lindo que me podía haber pasado , el estaba rodeado de cantidad de mujeres despampanantes que lo perseguían , pero el me había elegido a mí , una torpe niña de 16 años , Su cabeza de chorlito como el me llamaba .. Todo fue de maravilla parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas , pero luego de seis hermosos mese , él como el hombre recto que era me dijo que debíamos contárselo a mis padres ... Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho , mi padre lo insulto le dijo de todo pero lo que más nos dolió fue cuando le dijo que NUNCA pero nunca quería volverlo a ver cerca de mi niña ... Eso no nos importo ambos nos amábamos y seguimos saliendo y viéndonos a escondidas ... Asta que un día Seiya un chico que gustaba de mi y según mi padre era el hombre perfecto , nos descubrió , y nos dijo que vayamos despidiendonos porque el iba a contarle todo a mi padre ... Darién no le creyó , por si olvide mencionarlo el fue y es mi gran amor prohibido , yo sí le creí !

Tuve tanto miedo que la amenaza de mi padre se cumpliera que no quicé ni regresar a mi casa ... Me quedé en su departamento ... Mi celular sonó y sonó , ya Seiya se los contó , así que prencentí que era la ultima vez que lo iba a ver y le pedí que me haga el amor ... El se negó , pero luego de un rato de suplicas accedió , fue lo más lindo que me paso en la vida , dormí toda la noche con él... Pero al otro día mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad !

*...*

**Parte** 1

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*. ..*...*...*...*...*...*

**Nai** **dice** :

Holis! Esta es una nueva mini historiecita , de tres minis capitulos que se me ocurrió y quice compartirla con uds ... Aca les dejó el primero!

Espero que les guste ya que esta hecho con amor ... Jajajaja y también espero review jajajaja ... Los quiero !

¡ Nos leemos ! Chaito ...


	2. UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS P2

...+...*...+...

...+...+...*..&..*...+...+...

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS**

...+...+...*..&..*...+...+...

...+...*...+...

Mi padre no estaba jugando me mando como castigo a estudiar a Estados Unidos ... Sufrí un montón se imaginan a la sociable Serena sola en Estados Unidos. Yo no... Me costo un montón adecuarme pero lo hice .. Esa mágica noche me había dejado un gran regalo : mi hija ... De Darien nunca más supe nada... Intente todo un año comunicarme desde allá con él pero no pude ... Nunca lo olvide pero el parece que a mi sí ... !

–Mamá, mamá hola estas ahí – mi pequeñita me estaba llamando y al parecerer yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos – Serena me estas escuchando ! – uf esta enfadada solo me llama así cuando se enoja ... extraño no que mi hija me rete .. Jajajaja ..

–Si mi amor mamá solo estaba meditando un rato – le dije mientras le ponía arina es su naricita

– Ay mamá me ensucias ... Que estas cocinando de rico – pusó unos ojitos de tiernos

– Ya que la abu no te va a poder hacer los pan dulce que te prometió te los hago yo Rini ... Ah y agarra unos panchos que te deje hechos en el horno .. Que los dejo leudando y voy !–

– entonces la abuela no va a estar con nosotras – yo negué , su cerita se entristeció – Igual nos vamos a divertir verdad – su carita volvió a la normalidad yo acentí con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba la masa en los moldes...

Pasamos una tarde divertida pero común ... Yo jugué un rato con mi peque ... Me encantaba que ella haga actividades ... Que no tengan que ver con la tecnología ... Quiero que cundo sea grande no sea uno de esos zombie que no saben entablar una conversación ... Que no duermen, que no saben lo que es el calor de hogar y todo eso ... Cuidar a una hija , Da un poco de trabajo , además yo siempre estuve sola y eso lo hace más dificultoso .. Pero estoy dando lo mejor de mi para que mi Rini sea una jovencita de bien ... Dios quiera que lo pueda lograr !

– Mamá el agua esta muy fría – me gritó

– Bueno Rini no soy sorda ahí le subo la temperatura – se la subí – dale Rini metete el la tina que sino te vas a enfermar – le dije ... Luego la empecé a refregar , mientra ella jugaba con Sr cuack ... En eso suena el timbre

– Mamá timbre – me dejó , eufórica

– Si ya voy vos quédate aca que estas toda mojada– que raro quien sera , a esta hora y en noche buena el timbre volvió a sonar y me apure ... Si que es grande esta casa !

Miré por mirilla , no se veía muy bien pero claramente era un hombre , grite un ya va , mientras agarraba las llaves , seguramente debe ser un reportero amigo de mi papá que viene a desirle feliz navidad o algo por estilo , mi papá al ser dueño de la revista mas popular de Japón , se conoce a medio mundo.

Abrí no me sorprendió ver al hombre frente mí ...

– Hola Serena –... Lo que sorprendió fue que ese hombre supiera mi nombre – Serena – repetió

No respondí nada me quede mirandolo ese pelo , ese pelo que tantas veces tuve entre mis dedos ... Lo conozco este hombre sera ...

– Ay veo que no has cambiado cabeza de chorlito jajajaja – se rió , si es el no cabe duda – veo que no me recuerdas , me llamo Darien Chiba – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – Holaaa te comieron la lengua los ratones ... –

– Oh yo yo yo ... En fin pasas? – Me corrí de la puerta y el entró ... me quedé sin palabras , al ver a ese hombre , me temblarón las piernas , puff que forma ma sexy de sacarse las gafas , Dios este hombre hace seis años que no lo veo y me deja sin palabras ... Igual que cuando eramos novios .. – Que te trae por aca ? – estupido pero lo único que pude articular ,será que mi mamá la contó lo de Rini ?

– Claro esta que quería verte y hablar contigo ... –me respondió ... si mi madre le ah contado , quería hacerlo yo pero bueno

– oh claro siéntate – en eso escuchó un maaaa – uy aguantame un cachito que voy a vestir a mi hija y vengo ...– en eso vi que el me miro con cara de desconcierto – Si mi hija escuchaste bien ... Ahora te la presento – no el no sabe porque lo dejé con la boca abierta .

Entré al baño – Rini escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir porque es muy importante ..!–

Rini asintió obediente – El hombre que esta en el comedor sentado .. Es Darien tu padre ... Del que tanto te hable .. Recuerdas que te dije que el no sabía que tenía una hija – ella volvio a asentir – Bueno parece que todavía no lo sabe ... Así que vos no le digas nada .. Finge que crees que solo es un amigo mio si? .. Que yo cuando sea el momento oportuno le contaré–

– Si mamá como tu digas ... Además si no te obedezco no vendrá a visitarme papá Noel–

– Si hija claro ... Entonces tu no hablarás nada sí? –ella asintió , soy molesta pero quiero que entienda bien jajajaj .. En eso no dirigimos hacia el comedor , donde estaba ese hombre sexy , para mi desgracia seguramente casado ! – Darien ella es mi pequeña Rini el sol mio de cada mañana – Dije mientras acariciaba sus pequeña cabeza , gire y mire a Rini y le guiñe el ojo – Rini el es un viejo amigo Darien – este último ante mi frase puso cara de desagrado ... Pero luego miro a Rini , para mirarme con una en la que parecía como si tuviese escrito miles de preguntas ! Uy que me irá a decir cuando le cuente que es hija de el ? ...

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*.

**Parte** 2

...+...*...+...

**Nai** **dice** :

Bueno aca el dejo el segundo mini capitulito jajaja ... Umm hubo cambió de planes capaz sea capitulos se me extendió demasiado y bueno ... Espero que no se molesten y agradesco a : **Karly15, yesqui200, Conyta Bombom** , **AquaticWhisper, inmamiranda1, luna-27, Milenia _Angels,_****** cris y **barby-chan** por sus review! Espero que este cap. También le guste y como siempre espero sus review ! Nos leemos !


	3. UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS P3

...+...*...+...

...+...+...*..&..*...+...+...

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS**

...+...+...*..&..*...+...+...

...+...*...+...

Darien se agachó para estar a la altura de Rini la miro tan tiernamente ...Uy quedaban tan bien , juntos. Ojala que Darien tome a bien lo de que es su hija ... Por favor Dios escucha mis suplicas

– Hola Rini es un gusto conocerte – estendió su mano y la estrecho con Rini – Como bien dijo tu mamá , yo solo soy un viejo amigo de ella – esa indirecta fue para mí ...

– El gusto es mio , Darien verdad? – Mi niña estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Darien asintió y se volvió a parar

– Que edad tienes ? – uff ahí empezarían las preguntas

– Tengo 6 añitos ... Y vos ? – Mi Rini siempre tan confiansuda

– Yo tengo 28 ! ... parezco de menos verdad ? – jjajajaja los tres reímos jajajja sigue arrogante jajajja

– siéntate que voy a la cocina a poner a cocinar los pan dulces y vengo ! – asintió ... No me tarde mucho y volví con te para los tres y budín – Tomen y no tiren migas al piso que la casa no es mía ! –

Estuvimos toda la tarde charlando de trivialidades como , de mi estadía en Estados Unidos , de como le fue a Darien en su carrera de medicina , de Rini , de algunas anécdotas , etc. Asta que Darien hizo una pregunta interesante que merece ser contada

– Y ustedes piensan pasar noche buena solas ?– buena pregunta

– No la verdad , que habíamos acordado con mis padres , que yo vendría las diez acá y nos pasarían buscar mis tíos para hacer una gran reunión familiar en la casa de campo de mis abuelos ! –

– Y que paso ? – me dijo con una cara irónica como si el ya supiera la respuesta y preguntara por compromiso

– Y mis queridisimos tíos se adelantaron y llegaron a las nueve y ni ahí nos esperaron ! ... Yo me enoje y no fui nada .. ! – dije con rabia – y vos que vas a hacer ? –

– Y nosotros, mis amigos y yo , íbamos a juntarnos en lo de Andrew para hacer la previa y luego vamos a ir un rato a bailar ! – lo miré un poco desilusionada el ya tenía planes – Como veras nada especial .. Que te sucedió que pusiste esa cara ... Si tu quieres puedo avisarles que no puedo ir y me quedo con ustedes! – eso era lo que yo quería escuchar !

– Genial ...– el capto mi alegría y sonrío mientras tomaba el celular ceguró que para avisar – Bueno voy a sacar los pan dulces ! – el me siguió a la cocina – Y bien .. Tu como supiste que yo había vuelto ? – en eso me llega un sms era mi madre

/ Y les gusto el regalito que mamá Ikuko les mando jajaja ... Hija contale lo de Rini es su padre y merece saberlo .. Te amo y nos vemos mañana Bsos a mi nieta jajaj / mamá le dijo a Darien que venga ?

– Bueno veras desde que vos te fuiste , yo entable una buena relación con tu madre , y siempre le preguntaba por ti , así que ayer me la encontré en el super y me dijo que vienera por la tarde a su casa y vine , estaba tu padre – lo mire sorprendida – bueno el ambiente estaba tenso y ninguno de los decía nada .. Asta que tu papá habló ! Fue muy amable con migo ! – yo tenia cara de WHAT? – y luego me dijeron que hoy te encontraría acá a vos ... Nunca me dijo nada tu mamá de Rini ! –

– Bueno estoy en shokc pero te digo porque no te conto ! .. Porque yo no la dije que tenía una hija asta antes de ayer .. ! – ahora el era el sorprendido – cuando ellos me visitaban yo la dejaba con Mina – madrina de mi hija y mejor amiga – y bueno .. Nunca la vieron ! – no dijo nada solo hizo una leve sonrisa – Bueno creo que ahora yo preguntaré , casado ? , en pareja ? , de novio ? , soltero ? Cuel es tu estado civil – pregunte con picardía

...+...*...+...

**Parte** 3

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Nai** **dice:**

Hola chicas ! Aca les dejo un nuevo mini capis! Como vieron no fue el final porque como les dije ayer voy a hacerla de cinco porque se me alargo un poco ! Este capitulo espero que aclare sus dudas ! Espero sus review que son los que me dan fuerza para seguir ! Espero que les guste este mini cap. !

Agradesco por sus review a:

SirenaMisty

Inmamiranda1

Luna-P27

Serena Candy Andrew Grahan

Conyta Bombom

yesqui2000

mabelsmile

InsuaRominaAndrea

Ceres Vilandra

Usako Chiba

Starvenus

¡Nos leemos!

Nai


	4. UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS P4

...+...*...+...

**Nai** **dice** : Este es el ante ultimo mini cap! Espero que lo disfruten ... Como ya van a ver me apiadé de mis **lectoras** y no termine el cap con una pregunta si no que con una afirmación ! Jajajajaja las quiero mucho y mil gracias a todas por sus hermosos review .. La verdad que me animan mucho a seguir... Son _**indispensables**_ ... Ya saben si algo no les gusta aganmelo saber ... Y quiero que sepan que estoy un poco loca jajajaaj ... Como siempre espero sus review ! Y sin más las dejo leer! **Besos!**

...+...*...+...

...+...+...*...&...*...+...+...

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS**

...+...+...*...&...*...+...+...

...+...*...+...

Se paso la mano por el pelo espero unos segundos suspiro río muy muy seductoramente y luego habló !

– Estoy soltero ... Va en realidad hace casi siete años que no tengo una novia en todo el sentido de la palabra ! – me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo esa sería yo? Sevé que lo mire con cara de que es todo el sentido de la palabra? porque agregó– Ya sabes me di algunos reboltones ! – el lo dijo sonriendo como un niño que cuenta una travesura ... Sabía que menta asi que susurre de manera irónica algunos? – Bueno bueno che te estoy confesando y me acusas , varios ... Esta bien muchos reboltones! Que no dudaron ninguno más de un amanecer .. ! Satisfecha ... ! – no se porque me contaba eso el solía ser muy reservado

– Si mucho ... Bueno dejemos de lado esta conversación incomoda y haceme un favor – also una ceja – Me compras esto? – mientras escribía una lista – si que hoy los negocios sierran temprano ! – confiansuda no? Bueno es mi ex a sí que ... No hay problem .. Jajaj .

– Claro... No no demasiado que tu vas a cocinar , yo pago – no acepto mi dinero – Puede acompañarme Rini ! – me dijo con una carita de niño bueno

–Umm – me hice la que pensaba – bueeeno pero debes cuidarla muy bien ... Agarrarle bien la mano... Y si le pasa algo te ahorco oíste !–

– Claro ... Se como cuidar un niño ... Riniiii – grito – Quieres venir conmigo ? –

– Claro Darien .. Ya volvemos ma!– Darien la tomo de la mano y se fueron !

No puedo creer que aya dejado ir a Rini y si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría ... Ay pero si van a aca nomas además Darien es un hombre grande , y es nada más y nada menos que su padre ... Aunque el no lo sepa ! ... Sí cuando vuelva se lo contaré! ... Tranquila Serena a tu queridisima hija no le pasará nada ... Me consolaba a mi misma

Regresaron . Rini tomo la re confianza con Darien y lo llevo a hacer el recorrido por la casa que previamente hace dos días había hecho ella con el abuelo ..

Cociné pollo al horno con papas .. No es muy navideño que digamos pero a mi pequeña le encantaba así que le preparé eso ... Comimos! Mientras charlabamos los tres ! ...

Despues comimos ensalada de fruta y el pan dulce que yo hice que por cierto estaba muy rico ... ! Rini se había dormido mientras yo y Darien hablábamos .. Se empezaron a oír los típicos cuetes que siempre algún niño emocionado tira antes de tiempo o también algunos grandulones .. ! Doce menos cuarto ... Y al fin me animé a contarle!

– Darien ay algo muy importante que quiero decirte así que prestame mucha atención sí? –

– Claro dime ... Además ya te estoy prestando mucha atención estas hermosa ... – mientras reía , yo me ruborisé

– Darien es algo serio no te rías .. Y prometeme que sea lo que sea lo que te diga no te enojaras ...– se beso los dedos como típico gesto de lo prometo – Viste que cuando preguntaste sobre el padre de Rini dije que no quería hablar de eso ... – el , ya serio asintio – ... Bueno fue porque tu eres el papá.. después de que me fui a la semana me empece a sentir mal físicamente ... Porque sentimentalmente estaba destrozada ... Y me hice el test de embarazo y bueno dio positivo ... ! – el me escucho atentamente y no dijo nada uff entendí que tenía que asimilar lo que le dije ...

Sono la campana de la iglesia ... Y los cuetes empezaron a sonar con todo , Rini se despertó y Darien seguía muy cayado su cara era indescriptible e impredecible .. Uf ni serca podía saber lo que pensaba , Diosito por favor que no me rete .. Que acepte a Rini por favor si no lo hace .. Ella se pondrá muy triste por favor !

– Ma podemos salir al patio , para ver los juegos artificiales .. Porfis .. ! – dijo mi niña mientras fregaba sus ojitos

– Claro mi amor vamos .. – le extendí mi mano y la tomo salimos a afuera dejando Darien solo adentro , sumido en sus pensamientos ...

... Pasaron unos minutos , seguían y seguían sonando los típicos sonidos y en eso siento un brazo por detrás que me abrasa .. Miro a Rini y a ella también la tenia abrazada .. Me estremecí no por el frío si no por la cercanía de Darien a mi cuerpo .. .. No hay palabras para explicar este momento mágico ..Los tres abrazados como una familia que espero que algún día seamos ... Intercambiamos miradas con Rini .. Estuvimos un largo rato así asta que Rini bostezo

Mande a Rini a la cama : no si antes decirle que se lavara los diente, se pusiera el piyama y se despidiera de Darien " Feliz navidad .. Y mañana a abrir regalos "dije Rini no muy convesida se dirigió al cuarto de mis padres ... Para dormir!

Quedamos solo yo y Darien – Bueno yo soy el que ahora tengo algo muy importante para decirte y necesito que me escuches – no tuve la fuerza para hablar así que solo acentí– Sere lo que me dijiste me sorprendió mucho no te voy a decir que no ! , pero mi corazón desde que vi a Rini , algo me quería decir , no sabía porque pero me alegré mucho de conocerla .. Mira Sere estoy muy feliz de saber que tengo una hija .. – su voz era tan tierna que sentía que no podía retener las lagrimas – Pero también estoy inmensamente feliz por volver a verte – en ese momento me abrazo pero yo no pude corresponderlo , mi cuerpo no reaccionaba – No sabes todo lo que te extrañe princesa .. Te amo .. Sere .. Te amo , aun te amo – empece a llorar y no pude articular palabra – Veo que tu ya no me amas .. Si sos feliz sin mi Serena – el, el , el ahh, su rosto se puso triste – Serena contestame me amas ? Todavía –ya desesperado " no " respondí – Te entiendo Serena entonces no veo el caso que yo siga aquí! – se iba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando agregó con voz quebrada , voz quebrada? – Luego hablaremos sobre Rini es mi hija y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido !

...+...*...+...

**Parte** 4

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*


	5. UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS final

...+...*...+...

...+...+...*...&...*...+...+...

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS**

...+...+...*...&...*...+...+...

...+...*...+...

Yo lo corrí , me colgué de su cuello y entralace mis piernas para no caerme en su cadera ... El se quedo inmóvil y me miro con cara de WTF ... Yo lo miré con una sonrisa picara

– Era broma tonto – me miraba con cara de esta esta loca – No me digas que te la creiste jajjajaj – Al ver que el estaba serio me acerque mas asta sentir sus respiración en mi nariz , el giro la cabeza fingiendo estar ofendido y yo aproveche para susurrarle al oído – Te amo – el volvió a girar , para luego mirarme a los ojos , y me sonrió de lajdo ... Me acerque mas y rosé mis labios en los de el luego empecé a saborear esos labios que hacía tanto tiempo que no saboreaba ... Primero el no participo del beso , pero luego sí .. Fue un beso muy tierno que ambos necesitábamos . Finalmente nos separamos a falta de aire ! .. Me solté de mi agarre y mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, el me abrazo fuerte a su pecho ... En eso escucho pasos de pies descalzos giro para ver y era mi pequeña Rini ... Darien le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella corrió hacía nosotros para unirse a nuestro abrazo

– Entonces somos una familia ? – me pregunto el , de manera espontanea y sincera

– Si lo somos ! – respondí entre lagrimas y muy feliz .. Era un sueño hecho realidad !

– Feliz navidad – dijo el

– Feliz navidad – respondimos yo y Rini al unisono

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*..

Los tres dormimos en la cama de mis padres .. Muy cómodamente y hoy fui despertada por mi ángel , para que bajara a abrir los regalos ... Cuando bajamos los tres a mí me sorprendió ver que en el árbol había muchos más regalos de los que habíamos dejado el día anterior .. En fin , nos pusimos a abrir cada uno el que decía su nombre asta que yo encontró uno chiquitito que era para mi . Lo abrí y había un cofre rojo .. Se me calleron las lagrimas al ver lo que había adentro una hermosa asortija dorada con un pequeño detalle en esmeralda

– Hermosa princesa deseas casarte con este humilde hombre ? – mi Darien mi querido Darien me estaba proponiendo matrimonio , esas palabras me hicieron ruborizar y sollozar aún más

– Si , Si quiero – lo grité lo que más fuerte pude , en eso Darien llama Rini que estaba muy entretenida y nos abraza

– Las quiero un montón a ambas , Las amo – dijo Darien mientras le guiñaba el ojo a alguien , me dí vuelta para ver a quien era y ahí estaban mi madre llorando siendo abrazada y contenida por mi padre .. Corrí asta ellos y los salude .. Luego ellos se dirigieron a saludar a Rini y Darien ... Mi papá y Darien se dieron un abrazo , WHAT? de que me perdí ...

– Maaaa – me llamo mi pequeña

– Ya puedo llamarle papá verdad ? – yo asentí con una sonrisa – Estoy Feliz Santa me mando el mejor regalo ! –

Con esa declaración de mi bebe sentía que se me salía el corazón ... Ver a mi pequeña Feliz es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado .. Tengo mi familia feliz ! Siiii esta navidad fue echa especialmente para nosotros .. No hay duda fue UNA NAVIDAD PARA NOSOTROS .

...+...*...+...

**FIN**

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Nai dice:**

Y aca esta el ultimo minicap de esta mini historia ... ! Ojala les halla gustado .. ! ... Bueno agredesco a Dios por haberme permitido escribir esta hostoria ... A NAOKO TAKEUCHI por haber dado vida a todos los personajes que estan en ella ... A mi tablet .. Jajajaj .. A los que la suiguieron ... A las que la pusieron como favorito ... A los lectores ... A todos y cada uno de los 34 review que me dejaron y sobretodo a las chicas que me los escribieron :

Barby-chan , cris , Milenia Angels, Luna-P27 , inmamiranda1 , AquaticWhisper, Conyta Bombom , yesqui200 , usako chiba , SirenaMisty, Serena Candy Andrew Graham ,mabelsmile , ceres vilandra , starvenus, naiara1254 y Eileen Prince Snape .

La verdad muchas gracias a todas ellas sus review me encantaron y alentaron así que espero los ultimos para ver que me dicen del final ... Las quiero !

Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD y un prospero año nuevo en el cual puedan cumplar todos sus sueños .. !

¡ Asta la proxima! Chaito


End file.
